


each time i think i'm close to knowing

by weasleysking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i like peter crying im sorry ok, spiderson, tony probably does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysking/pseuds/weasleysking
Summary: peter and tony talk about something important after their first argument.





	each time i think i'm close to knowing

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Tony exploded as soon as Peter had made it through the door behind Steve, Nat, Bucky, Clint, Sam and Rhodey. Peter bit his lip and looked at Tony.  
“I was just-”  
“Would you mind telling me exactly what I told you when we left for this mission?” Tony asked loudly, his voice shaking with anger.  
“I was just trying to-”  
“Peter.”  
Peter exhaled, looking into Tony’s eyes. The others all looked on, a little awkwardly.  
“You told me that it was too dangerous. But I was-”  
“I told you it was too dangerous and I told you to stay here!”  
“I was just trying to help!” Cried Peter. “You said you didn’t need help but FRIDAY said otherwise-”  
“FRIDAY is not in charge of you!”  
“Neither are you!” Yelled Peter, finally snapping. “Stop treating me like I’m a kid, Tony, I’m-”  
“You’re sixteen years old, Parker, and if you tell me you’re not a kid one more time, I’ll treat you even more like one. The adult is talking now.”  
Peter closed his mouth, but he glared at Tony.  
Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his head. “Listen. Kid. I’m glad you’re okay. But I told you to stay here and you didn’t listen-”  
“Because I knew you needed help!”  
Tony’s eyes flew open, and not for the first time, he spoke without thinking. “Oh yeah, and a baby from Queens in spandex was gonna help the Avengers?”  
Peter stared at Tony, hurt.  
“Tony-”  
“Stay out of this Cap.” He turned back to Peter and sighed.  
“Give me the suit.” 

Peter’s eyes immediately filled up.  
“No- no, no, Tony please, you said-”  
“Peter-”  
“You said you wouldn’t take it away again!” Peter yelled, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. “You- You promised! You promised me!”  
“That was before you disobeyed me,” Tony said quietly. “And I’m not taking it away forever, kid, just for… A week. You’re grounded.”  
“You can’t- you can’t-”  
Tony’s eyes flashed. “Oh believe me, I can.”  
“Y-y-” Peter started crying even harder then, his cheeks bright red, embarrassed that the others were still there, watching this. Steve looked ready to intervene, Nat was biting her lip, Sam and Rohdey both stared at Tony, unsure of what to do. Clint and Bucky were trying their best not to look at Peter.  
“You promised,” he said weakly, as a final retort. Tony was silent.  
“Fine!” Peter yelled suddenly, his eyes still swimming. “Fine, have your- have your stupid suit-”  
He angrily untangled himself from it, pulling on a hoodie he’d left at the table when he’d sprinted out, and threw it at Tony with almighty force, storming away up to his room. It was obvious he was sobbing now. No one needed spidey senses to hear it. 

Tony sighed heavily and sat down at the table, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt sick.  
“Have you two ever-” Rhodey sat down beside him- “You two ever fought before?”  
Tony shook his head. “No,” he said, sighing again, the suit sitting in his hands. “No, we haven’t.”  
He looked up at the others. “You think I was too hard on him?”  
Nat shrugged. “I don’t know the first thing about kids,” she said, leaning against the bench. “But I do know you two care about each other a lot.”  
Tony looked up at Steve, who leaned against the doorframe. “I think…” Steve said hesitantly, “I think you should go talk to him.” 

“Kid?” Tony knocked on Peter’s door softly. “You awake?”  
No response. Tony walked in anyway. Peter lay in bed, his back to Tony, with his headphones in. His breathing was even and quiet. It looked like he was asleep.  
“FRIDAY, how long has he been asleep for?” Tony asked quietly.  
“Mr Parker has not slept since last night,” FRIDAY replied. “It appears he is ignoring you.”  
Tony rolled his eyes and sat down on Peter’s desk chair next to his bed.  
“Real mature, Pete,” he said. Peter rolled over and sat up, pulling his headphones out and glaring at Tony. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were stained from tears. 

“Kid-”  
“No,” Peter said. “Me first.”  
Tony was a little bit shocked, but nodded, and leaned forward in the chair, showing Peter all his attention. Peter took a deep breath.  
“I’m mad at you.”  
“Okay,” Tony nodded. “Thank you for telling me.”  
“I’m really- I’m really mad at you- and I-” Peter’s voice hitched and Tony watched him as he fought back tears. Tony’s heart fell a little farther down his insides.  
“-and I’m sorry I came out when you told me to stay here but I couldn’t just watch you guys in danger when I knew I could help-” He was crying now. “-And I could help, I did help, and I’m really, I’m really mad and hurt that you can’t see that I’m more than just a kid, I can help you, when I see someone in trouble, and someone I care about, I’m not gonna sit at home and pretend nothing’s happening-” He hiccuped and more tears ran down his face.  
“Peter,” Tony said, grabbing his hands. “Peter, you know how proud I am of you for the person you are. You’re such a fucking good person, god, I wish I was half as good of a person as you. But I-” Tony paused for a second. “I get scared, kid. I don’t know how to stop you, when you’ll stop, and sometimes there has to be a line.”  
Peter nodded, wiping his face. “I know that, I do. But I can’t just let someone go when I know I can help them.”  
“That’s the thing,” Tony said softly. “You won’t always be able to help them. And I told you. I’m not as good of a person as you. I’m selfish. I’m so selfish that I couldn’t bear if anything happened to you, because without you…”  
Peter gave Tony a watery smile. “Okay.” He replied. “I… I’m sorry.”  
“Me too kid,” Tony said, hugging him tightly. “And you can have the suit back. But you mark my words, you pull anything stupid like that again without a good explanation, I’ll literally tie you down. Got it?”  
“Yes sir!” Peter saluted mockingly and hugged Tony back as they laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
i'm on tumblr too, come cry with me over fiction! @miss-mysticfalls


End file.
